Fiber optic management systems provide termination and service access points for fiber optic circuits. Where a large number of fiber optic cables are to be connected, connections are typically made in fiber distribution frames. The frames can be comprised of multiple equipment racks that form bays for containing enclosures that contain fiber optic management components, such as splice boxes and connection modules. Opto-electronics equipment is modular to facilitate incremental service activation over time.
The interbay storage area in telecommunication rack systems is the space between two racks. It is typically used to route cables from one rack to another and to store slack cable. The space between frames is planned for, and the racks are typically spaced from 5 to 10 inches apart. Five inch spacing is most common, and is used for “vertical” cable access.
Most equipment frames are at capacity. As new services are deployed, there is not enough room on or off the equipment frames to facilitate the required fiber management (connection, protection and storage for fiber administration). The opto-electronics devices used to implement these new services require access (add/drop) to the network via fiber optic connections. Fiber management apparatus is generally located in the same proximity to provision, manage and implement fiber circuits/services. There simply isn't enough space on the frame, or space to add frames in these existing environments.
In a situation where the racks are full and the end user wants to expand there is no place to go without purchasing additional racks and housings which are expensive and may not be located near the equipment to which they must connect.
There is a need for an equipment panel that can be used to add capacity to fiber optic cable management racks without requiring the installation of additional racks.